Insanely in love
by Tanydwr
Summary: One-shot. HG. It's the final battle, and Voldemort makes a comment that sets Harry off. He's about to prove that love is insane - and he's engaged to a student!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter – not mine! Wish he was though... The way I write him...

**Notes:** Just a little one-shot to tide you over until I update – unfortunately, that might not be this Friday due to circumstances beyond my control (we're going to Grandma's and I have writer's block – Lily and James are complaining about it something chronic!).

**Insanely in love**

**By Tanydwr**

_That's it! Voldemort is dead!_ Harry Potter thought as the Dark Half-Blood made a particularly nasty comment about Ginny. Somehow he had the memories of being Tom.

So the saviour of the wizarding world lapsed into his plan that he had hoped he wouldn't use. All the same... _This should be fun._

He smirked and sighed. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Is that what this is all about? You're jealous Ginny loves me and not you?"

The Dark Lord stopped in the middle of his curse, startled by the boy's comment. "W-what?"

"Well, I can understand why." Harry mused. "She _is_ gorgeous and loving and has a great personality..."

Ginny, who knew of the plan, stalked up to him. "You missed out snogging sensation, Harry!"

"Hey! You just lost me my job!" Harry told her. "I'm not supposed to date students!"

"You're not dating me, remember?"

He smirked. "Oh yes, I'm not, am I?"

The entire battle stopped as the couple suddenly began kissing passionately, right in front of Voldemort, who looked disgusted.

"W-what _are_ you doing?" He demanded.

"Do we really need to give you a step-by-step account, Tom?" Ginny asked sweetly. "It's something I don't think _any_ woman would do with you unless she was under Imperius or another spell."

"I thought I _did_ have you under my spell." Harry grinned.

"Different kind, hon." She smirked.

By now, everyone on the battlefield was watching, including Snape, who was getting very annoyed.

Then they began kissing again. Only a few who had the gift could tell what was happening. Only those who could read auras could see the couple's mingle and merge. The love and passion they displayed burned brightly to any with the Magical Eye.

Voldemort was incensed. So was Snape.

"WEASLEY!" He yelled. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for seducing a professor!"

They ignored him.

"POTTER! I'm calling for you to be sacked for fraternising with a student!"

They still ignored him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" A sudden voice half-screamed. "QUIT SNOGGING AND FOCUS ON THE MATTER IN HAND!"

The couple froze at the sound of Molly Weasley's voice. Everyone – including the Death Eaters (she was famous for her temper) – winced.

Slowly they extricated themselves from each other, Harry still whispering sweet nothings into his lover's ear.

"Will you two focus?!" Molly demanded. "Harry, you're supposed to be vanquishing the Dark Lord right about now!"

Harry looked surprised, and then pulled out a diary and flicked open a page. He frowned.

"It doesn't say anything like that on my schedule. Oh, wait a minute, here it is. Squeezed in between giving Ginny 'detention' and stag party."

Everyone blinked.

"Stag party?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry looked around, then at Ginny. His eyes widened. "OH! We hadn't told anyone, had we?"

Ginny shook her head. "We wanted to wait until everyone was around."

Harry scanned the field. "Well, everyone is here. Even ol' Tom. I bet he'll be happy to hear that you've finally moved on from that nasty situation with the Chamber and the crush. And I'm sure he'll be happy to know that another Potter has fallen for a redhead. After all, he was instrumental in my parents getting together, and now us. Thanks, Tom!"

"Shut up you fool! Fight!"

"Nah, I'm quite enjoying this. Being insanely in love has its high points, don't you think?" He grinned. "If you hadn't kidnapped my mum, she would never have seen him take a curse for her, and then for his least-favourite teacher. She wouldn't have realised he had changed, and then fallen in love with him and married him. So, Tommy, thanks for ensuring I was born!"

Ginny smiled. "And with us, well! If you hadn't possessed me, I'd still be a simpering little girl, wouldn't I? Still blushing when Harry so much as looked at me."

"Takes a lot more to make her blush now." Harry interjected. "Did you know that she goes that colour _all over_?"

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Anyway, what with Harry saving me and all, it created a life debt. That which doesn't kill us, makes us stronger, I suppose. And then, of course, I was the only one who could relate to Harry after he'd had you in his head. And the only one capable of pulling him out of his funks too. That created a further bond."

"And after you kidnapped her last year, well... I guess I worked out exactly how I felt." Harry grinned. "And now I have a beautiful, wonderful, sexy woman who I want to spend my entire life with."

"Then you will. Since your life will be over in a matter of seconds!" Voldemort snarled, raising his wand.

Harry threw out an extended hand, calling, "_Accio_." The wand launched from Voldemort's hand and landed neatly in Harry's. He snapped it and threw the pieces on the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to interrupt our announcement, Tom!" Harry told him, annoyed. He looked at the entire field. "Well, everyone, I'd like to tell you that Ginevra Weasley and I are engaged to be married. In one week. Um, I'm fairly sure invitations went out in the form of 'attend this meeting to find out secrets behind Voldemort and his policies'. I think most of you actually chose to attend. Of course that may have been the Compulsion Charm..."

"Probably."

"Oh, Ginny, Harry, that's wonderful!" Molly stated.

"Is anyone aware that _I am trying to win a war here_?!" Voldemort yelled.

"Nah, because you're not going to succeed." He smirked.

"I do not need my wand to defeat you, all I need is this." Voldemort cried, pulling a sword from his robe dramatically.

"Have you been watching Lord of the Rings?" Harry wanted to know. (A/N: Say the year's 2004!)

"No."

"Oh, it's just that that move is very similar to one of the scenes in there. Anyway, I can fight with swords too, Tommy. Or didn't you know I've been studying fencing for the past three years?" Harry proceeded to pull out his own sword, that of Godric Gryffindor.

Ginny gripped his arm. "Harry, if you get yourself killed, I'll cancel the wedding." She threatened. In retrospect, it sounded stupid, but it was good at the time. "I swear, I will."

"Then I will make sure I do not get killed." He smiled, and kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Come and get me, Tommy."

The Dark Lord shot forward, moving the sword so quickly that Harry thought he had lost control of it. Swiftly the Boy Who Lived blocked and parried, darting forward and sliding his sword through the guard.

"First blood to me."

Voldemort snarled and slashed back. Harry dodged and twisted to avoid the erratic moves of the Dark Lord. Obviously the man was frustrated.

The fight was over nearly as soon as it had begun. Harry cut several major arteries and the Dark Lord fell.

Standing over him, Harry's face was dark and stern. "By the will of magic and the Balance, Tom Marvolo Riddle, thy life is forfeit and thy soul is gifted to hell!" He incanted the invocation of the Spirits of the Balance, who would ensure Voldemort's soul went where it was supposed to.

He struck, sword into his heart.

He struck for his parents, who never had the chance to see him grow up!

He struck for Sirius, who spent twelve years of his life in hell, his name not cleared until after his death!

He struck for the Longbottoms, lying in hospital, unable to understand their son!

He struck for the Weasleys, who had had numerous fears of death and lost (extended) family!

He struck for the school!

He struck for the death of innocents!

He struck for spies, their lives forfeit to his whims!

He struck to end a war where too many had died!

And Voldemort choked, black blood rising in his mouth.

And he died.

Harry turned, his face stern and dangerous. Gravely, he wiped his sword on the grass. Then he looked at the Death Eaters.

"Your lord is dead! You are to stay and be taken to Azkaban for questioning! Those of you found guilty will remain. Those of you found to be working under exceptional circumstances will go back to your lives."

Then he sheathed the sword, and walked away from Voldemort's body.

"Hasta la vista, Voldie. Burn in hell!" He snarled.

Voldemort's body went up in flames as photo flashes went off.

"Ah, now, where were we?" Harry turned to Ginny.

She grinned, and leapt into his arms, legs around his waist. Burying her hands in his hair, she pulled him into a sensational kiss. He held her close, kissing her with equal fervour, passion and... relief. No more Voldemort to stop them. No more job (it was the end of the school year and he'd be sacked for carrying on with a student anyway) to stop them. No more problems.

_Flash!_

They broke away, seeing Rita Skeeter beside them, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Harry, that will make an excellent front-page photo. I already know the headline – _Boy Who Lived Finds Love Finally!_ And I'll make sure that everyone knows that Hermione was never actually in the picture."

"Nah, she's snogging Ron." Harry jerked his head towards his friends who were, as he said, snogging.

Ginny delicately released herself from his arms as Rita disappeared.

It was then that their worst fear struck.

"Ginevra, Harold. When exactly were you planning on telling me you were engaged?"

"Um, the wedding?"

Molly proceeded to give the man who killed Voldemort the verbal punishment of his life.

At the end, Harry just grinned.

"Y'know, Molly, you sounded exactly like my mum when she yelled at my dad." Harry told her affectionately, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh. And congratulations on the wedding, dears."

XXXXX

**Notes:**

Well, what do you think? That proves to Lobo Diablo Lone Wolf that I can write a one-shot that's less than seven pages long. Whether it's any good is another matter.

So tell me!

I wrote this in a free period at school. An hour.

So tell me!

Lol, Tanydwr


End file.
